vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress
Attack Type: Melee Position: Jungle Role: Captain Description This Halcyon Well guardian is a snarling, frightening sight in the jungle. He stalks prey, closes in with teammates, flanks targets and creates challenging, multi-front confrontations. Start Fortress as a jungle captain, stay near your allies, and bite and claw your way to kills. Abilities Packmates When Fortress is near an allied hero, he will move faster after 1 second. He will maintain this move-speed bonus so long as he's alongside any allied hero. ---- Truth of the Tooth Fortress marks the target enemy as prey and his next basic attack becomes a short-range lunge. *Fortress and his allies move faster toward prey and have lifesteal when attacking them. Stats: *'Cooldown:' 11s / 10s / 9s / 8s / 7s *'Energy Cost:' 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 *'Damage:' 20 / 45 / 70 / 95 / 145 (+110% CP) *'Speed Boost:' 2 / 2 / 2 / 2 / 3''' *'''Duration: '''3s / 3s / 3s / 3s / '''4s *'Lifesteal: '''12% / 14% / 16% / 18% / '''22%' ---- Law of the Claw Fortress claws his target, causing it to bleed for several seconds. *Attacks from Fortress and his allies increase bleeding by one stack; upon reaching 6 stacks, the target is dealt a burst of damage based on its max health and receives Mortal Wounds (reduced healing). *Overdrive: At max rank, the target is also slowed by 40% upon reaching 6 stacks. *Bleeding damage per second: 10 (+15% CP) Stats: *'Cooldown:' 11s / 10s / 9s / 8s / 7s *'Energy Cost:' 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 *'Damage: '''70 / 110 / 130 / 160 / 190 (+70% CP) *'Percent Max Health:' 8% / 10% / 12% / 14%' / 16% (+5% CP) ---- Attack of the Pack Fortress summons a pack of wolves. Each pack wolf seeks out a different enemy hero (even if he's stealthed). *It takes three seperate attacks to kill a pack wolf. *Wolves apply bleeding with their basic attacks. *Wolves take normal damage from abilities and are granted 20% of Fortress's bonus defensive stats. *Fortress gains fortified health and attack speed when the wolves are summoned. '''Stats: *'Cooldown:' 120s / 110s / 100s *'Energy Cost:' 120 / 140 / 160 *'Duration: '''10 / 12 / 14 *'Attack Speed:' 30% / 45% / 60% *'Fortified Health:' 300 / 425 / 550 *'Wolf Attack Damage:' 20 / 40 / 60 *'Wolf Base Health:''' 300 / 450 / 600 ---- Tips #Fortress's ultimate ability is great at initiating a teamfight because enemies will be preoccupied with the wolves he summons. #Truth of the Tooth is a great way to eliminate a high priority target and it's also a great way to deter enemies from approaching. #Remember to keep near your allies to gain bonus movement speed! #Fortress' perk will grants him bonus speed also if he's near to one of the wolves summoned by Attack of the Pack. Category:Heroes Category:Captain